


Tmnt Mating Season With You

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: LeonardoxRegina





	1. Chapter 1

Regina just entered the lair and she was sitting on the couch waiting for Leo to finish.

Donnie was in his lab inventing and working on his machines then decided to go out and patrol.

Please write a lil bit more than that   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i was helping my sister.)

Leo continued to medatate as he heard regina walk inside. He cracked open an eye and smiled.

Jess was soon surrounded by foot soliders as she smiled then took a few out.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Sorry   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(your good :)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina called out Leos name and told him to meet her in his bedroom.

Donnie soon came upon a girl who looked like she could use help so he jumped down and took the rest of the scumbags out.

Ok XD   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he knew what she wanted, however...He wasnt going to give in that easily. He got up and walked over "Im not giving you what you want just yet." he teased.

Jess looked at him but she couldn't see him in the dark. "U-uh thanks for the help whoever you are. My name is jessica, but you can call me jess or jessie" she saod  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean? You are acting strange. I was gonna tell you that I love you and wanna be your mate if you will have me."

"My name is Donnie and if I come into the light where you can see me do you promise not to scream or run away?" Donnie asked in the shadows.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess smiled "Ive seen weird things, some of them i dont understand. But i accept all of them." she said "I wont run." she said soon after.

Leo looked at her his eyes are normal but there was a heavy lust behind them as he chuckled "Hmm, have you been a good girl?" he askes  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina did not answer him. She sighed sadly and got up walking away.  
"I am making a fool out of myself. Theres no way you would ever return my feelings."

Donnie said ok and he slowly and hesitantly stepped into the light and fixed his glasses on his mask and scratched the back of his head.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo grabbed her hand before he pulled her into a kiss he held her waist as he kissed her softly.

Jess smiled as she walked over to him before kissing his cheek "Thanks for your help donnie. I hope we meet again soon. but i have to get home soon" she said  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
But Regina pulled away.  
"No Leo. Either you tell me right now you love me back or I am leaving and never coming back for awhile."

"Ok. It was very nice to meet you Jess and you are welcome. I hope you get back home safely," suddenly Donnie said the last part of that very low and huskily. His heat was kicking in.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo looked at her as he held her "I do love you regina darling." he said sitting on his bed "Now come here." he said going into daddy mode.

Jess smiled innocently and nods "Alright thanks donnie." she said waving before she started headding home again  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Reginas squeaked and whimpered as she laid down on his bed blushing.  
"Daddy I want you so badly. Make me yours! I have been a good girl!"

Donnie growled and he grabbed her bringing her back to the lair with him saying he was sorry but that he could not help it because he was in heat and he wanted her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess blushed as she looked away she was still innocent, she didnt understand what was going on as she looked at him "T-this is my f-first time." she said.

Leo smirked as he cupped her cheek "Really, then why are you so wet hmm? Were you playing with yourself?" he asked taking off her skirt.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"N-no y-you just turn me on is all daddy," Regina stuttered nervously and submissively getting timid too. She looked away from him blushing.

"Its ok Jess. Its mine too. If you let me make you mine I will love you with my entire being everyday for the rest of our lives," Donnie chirred and chirped to her nuzzling her as he entered his room locking his door.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo chuckled before pressing a finger around her clit softly "Really, you want me that badly huh? then why dont you take it." he said.

Jess nods softly as she thought for a moment, she felt like she could trust him even if they just met a few minutes ago "O-okay." she said  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Leo please! Before you enter me start by marking my neck with hickeys and your bites!" Regina moaned out softly.

Donnie laid her down gently on his bed as he got on top of her and he stroked her cheek softly and leaned down to kiss her softly and passionately.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo smirked as he kissed her cheek before moving to her neck as he kissed, sucked and bit down softly groaning.

Jess kissed back as she held his shoulders softly

“Ahh Leo please!” Regina whimpered and mo#ned and squeaked out wantonly as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Donnie then after French kissing and making out with her for a little bit he suckled hickeys into her neck all over grunting.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess moaned softly as she rolled her hips against his as she tilted her head to the side.

Leo looked at her as he moved his lips down to her collar bone sucking and biting there as well while he groped her over her shirt.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina at this point took off all of her clothes leaving her naked underneath him. She mewled out softly.

Donnie took off all of her clothes even her bra and underwear as he took a nipple into his mouth and he suckled on it.

Leo moved from her collar to her chest as he pulled a nipple into his mouth sucking like a baby would.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Thanks 

Regina moaned softly as she held his head closer to her chest kissing the top of his head lovingly.

Donnie made that rosy perky flower bud garden and switched moving onto the next one.

Leo soon pulled away before he moved to the other one and nibbled it softly as he rolled his hips "I wanna f*ck you so bad."

Jess moaned softly and tilted her head back  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
At that Regina instantly came her wanton whimpers and her virgin tight walls begging him to fuck her now as she said do it.

Donnie once he was done decided to finger her a little bit and play with her folds before he got her ready as he brought out his dick and gently inserted it inside her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo chuckled and pulled away and looked at her "Let me taste you first." he said.

Jess gasped as she gripped the sheets and whimpered in both pain and pleasure.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina nodded her pussy waiting for him to eat it out as she shuddered and twitched.

Donnie also slipped a finger inside testing to see how tight her inner walls would clamp down on him as he groaned.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo kissed down her body before he started to lick and suck her pussy groaning.

Jess moaned as she nods softly for him to move   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina dug her heels deep into his bed and curled her toes pining and grunting for more.

Donnie nodded as he started to move his hips and his finger to thrust them both in and out of her as he growled.

Leo smirked as he sucked harder before he slipped a finger in curling it.

Jess moaned as she tilts her head back in pleasure  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will be back to rp in 90 mins   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(hi  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Sorry hi was taking a nap. I’m back now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh Leo sexy please sweetie!” Regina cried out and mewled softly in pleasure as she arched her back spreading her legs.

Donnie thrusted and skimmed faster harder and deeper into her while he suckled and bit on her earlobe.

Leo soon pulled away as he pulled out his cock "Your turn princess." he said teasing her core.

Jess moaned louder as she arched her back she soon felt close and whimpered.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Wh-what do you want me to do daddy? Give you a blowjob?” Regina asked as she took his dock into her mouth suckling on it.

Donnie grinded his hips against hers as he growled and he now moved his mouth to one side of her shoulder and bit down sinking his teeth in to mark her as his mate.

Leo lets out a groan as he tilted his head back "Just like that." he groaned.

Jess hissed in pain as she moaned loudly cumming undone  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina continued until she started to deepthroat him wanting him inside her badly.

Donnie rammed into her core and once he reached his end he climaxed his load into her grunting.

Leo groaned as he stopped her and lifted her up before he pushed inside her groaning.

Jess gasped as she came again with a loud moan."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
So Leos now inside her womb?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(yeah  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok was just confused and wanted to be sure sorry about that   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina arched her back and she moaned in pleasure as her tight walls held onto him.

Donnie slipped out of her panting heavily as he collapsed next to her and pulled her against him.

Leo stopped for her to get used to it and smiled "Start when your ready baby girl." he said.

Jess blushed as she covered herself   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina said to start now as she moaned and mewled softly.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her all over her face as he nuzzled her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo groaned as he tilts his head back "F*ck baby." he said.

Jess giggled as she smiled  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um can he thrust into her now? It doesn’t say that at all   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(yeah)

Leo started to thrust into her as he tilts his head back "F*ck baby your so tight."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned and she dug her heels into his bed and she scratched his shoulders.

Donnie put the covers over them stroking her cheek.  
“I love you so much Jess. Will you live with me and be with me forever?”

Jess looked at him "Are you asking me to marry you? If you are then yes" she asked.

Leo groaned as he laid her down thrusting into her harder then he sucked her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina screamed out his name as she gripped his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Well I guess in s way yeah though you are already my mate. I was just asking was all,” Donnie said kissing her cheek.

Leo chuckled and moved faster as he moves his mouth to her nipples.

Jess smiled as she moved closer to him  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina was now at her climax and she orgasmed heavily all over his member inside her whimpering.

Donnie closed his masked eyes after setting his glasses on his nightstand and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo thrusted roughly before he bucked his hips and came in her then bit her neck.

Jess smiled as she fell asleep  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok its fine

"Ahh Leo sweetie please!!!" Regina cried out in pleasure as she felt the beautiful pain and pleasure.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I am on   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo moved his hips a few more times before he slowly pulled out and groaned but he looked at her "Clean it up princess." he saod  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Why? I do not want to," Regina said mortified from thought as she looked away from him.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Can Leo slap her butt cheeks because shes refusing? Lol XD   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo's eyes narrowed slightly as he pulled her over his knee before he slapped her ass hard  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Owwww! Ahh Leo! Wh-what was that for?!" Regina cried out in pain as she sobbed and whimpered.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Is something wrong?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(no.)

Leo looked at her "Why are you talking back to daddy?" he asked slapping her ass again  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Pfft yeah right! You are not MY daddy Leo!" Regina defiantly and stubbornly said.

Ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo looked at her as he slapped harder "You wanna cum again, then you better behave or ill just leave you here with a vibrator on your clit." he said  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina whimpered as she started to cry and sob.  
"Leo please! It hurts! This isn't like you! Please!"  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo looked at her as he rubbed her ass "Will you behave?" he asked moving his hand to her pussy.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Why do I have to? I am not your subservient submissive mate!" Regina said not liking this at all now.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo looked at her as he sighed and picked her up before he sat her down on his lap "Go on Regina, do what you want." he said.

Jess woke up as she looked at the time it was around 8:30 as she got up and got dressed for the day   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Actually can I redo my part then you redo yours?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Can we redo our parts or not? Idk why you are responding   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
*not responding   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Also because its not morning yet. Leo and Regina never went to sleep yet   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Yeah sorry im playing a gam at the same time  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Oh ok thats fine redoing my part now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Yes daddy I will ahh! Please!" Regina moaned softly as she cried out in pleasure.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(ok)

Leo nods as he set her on the bed before he stood up and tapped his cock on her mouth.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina sighed hating blow jobs but she took his dick into her mouth and deepthroated it as she sucked on it   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo groaned as he looked at her "Dont worry, ill return the favor-ahh." he said  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina even dared to lightly pinch and bite on his shaft in her mouth then spit it out. She panted and sighed.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo goaned as he pushed her back before he held her legs open then he ate her out groaning while sucking on her clit.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please!" Regina moaned and mewled out curling her toes and digging her heels in his mattress.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo continued his assault on her as he sucked harder on her cliy  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina orgasmed and climaxed into his mouth whimpering and mewling wantonly and softly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo held her there as he continued licking and sucking before he groaned  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Leo honey please! I am tired and I wanna go to sleep now! You fucked me so hard I cannot walk for the next week!"   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo finally stopped before he licked his lips and laid beside her. Then he pulled tthe blanket over them "Goodnight princessm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
The next morning Regina woke up fluttering her eyes open. She snuggled against Leo kissing his cheek.

Donnie woke up putting on his glasses and he just laid there watching his beautiful mate sleeping nuzzling her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo pulled her closer as he slept trying to keep her warm.

Jess groaned as she snuggled against him

Regina moaned softly and nuzzled into his neck as she breathed hot air on the nape of his neck teasing him.

Donnie then kissed her all over her face and while he nibbled her ear he rubbed her hip up and down.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess groaned as she put the pillow over her head "five more minutes." she whined.

Leo slowly woke up as he turned and cracked an eye open "You wanna get pounded again?" he asked  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Maybe sexy,” Regina cooed to him as she smirked at him and giggled.

Donnie smirked and he hugged her bear hug tightly to him as he chuckled.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he got on top of her and kissed her neck "Really?" he asked.

Jess groaned and she moved away "Can i sleep in?" she asked  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina nodded her head yes and mewled and whimpered softly. Suddenly though she just remembered she had to go home to do schoolwork.

Donnie nodded as he laid back down snuggling her into his arms and fell back asleep for a little bit.

Can Leo tell her she needs to stay and live with him?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo looked at her as he smiled "Alright, but will you live with me for the rest of my life?" he asked.

Jess smiled and moved closer to him and fell back asleep quickly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um I mean can he say it not ask her it?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
You know like in a dominating way. Thats kinda hot   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(ah)

Leo nods as he inserted into her slowly "Stay with me baby girl, and ill give you the best time of your life." he purred in her ear.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned softly.  
"B-but daddy wh-what about my parents and school?"  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo slowly moved as he groaned "Dont worry, ill take care of it baby girl, you just enjoy what daddy gives you." he said.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"B-but.........." Regina squeaked and whimpered as she trailed off arching her back and she scratched his shoulders again.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo moved faster as he groaned "Ill take care of it baby girl." he said. Flipping them over "But in the mean time, ride me baby." he said  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned out ok as she grunted and straddled him bouncing up and down on him.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo groaned as he groaped her breasts softly   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
How were you on forced sex? Were you ok or not ok with it? Just wanna ask cause I forgot   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(im not comfortable with it.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok thanks for letting me know   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Doing my part now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina rode him up and down as she shoved and rammed her ass cheeks up and down on his crotch as well.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(welcome.

Leo groaned as he gripped her hips and slammed her down at a rough pace.

Jess finally woke up around noon as she streched.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina grew tired and told him he can bounce her up and down now as she screamed out his name in pleasure.

Donnie woke up as well and he yawned and stretched. He looked over at her and began stroking her cheek.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo moved her faster as he was close but he suddenly stopped and looked at her "How well can you handle overstimulation?" he asked 

Jess smiled as she rubbed her eyes "How did you sleep?" she asked him  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Sorry fell asleep for a nap. I am up now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(your good  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina shook her head no. She did not do and absolutely hated sex toys. She whimpered.

"I slept great babe. How about you?" Donnie asked her adjusting his glasses on his nose.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo nods as he continued to pound into her.

Jess smiled "I slept okay.

Leo nods as he gripped her waist then he started pounding into her again, groaning.

Jess looked at him and nods "I slept okay. I had a nightmare or two.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Brb   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Kay  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back sorry got busy   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(your good!  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please! I am gonna!-" and with that Regina climaxed her juices all over his dick inside her.

"Are you ok sweetheart? What was it about?" Donnie asked her hugging her and he kissed her lips softly.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo thrusted a few more times before he came inside of her. he panted softly "god your tight." he said.

Jess kissed back as she held him closer "Im alright it was about my dog." she said pulling away.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned as she saw he literally never pulled his dick outta her yet. She waited her crotch super sore.

Donnie nodded stroking her cheek and got up.  
"Do you want some tea at all to help calm and relax your nerves?"  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo soon pulled out slowly as he looked at her "Have you had your fill?" he asked her.

Jess nods as she moved closer to him "That and more kisses." she said pecking his forehead.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I think you mean daddy have YOU had YOUR fill. God I am way too sore and in pain. What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to go back home or go to school? Oh god what if I get pregnant?"

Donnie nodded and after he got up to heat up the water for tea he came back and picked her up carrying her to the living room after he got dressed and kissed her all over her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo held her close "Baby i told you your staying with me. Ill take care of everything, and i would love to have a baby with you." he said.

Rachelle lets out soft moans as she soon kissed him deeply sitting on his lap, rolling her hips   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"B-but I am not ready for one right now Leo. I am still just a teenager like you," Regina said sighing sadly.

Donnie growled and chirred softly as he kissed her lips kissing her passionately and roughly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Rachelle kissed back as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck.

Leo looked at her "Then i can get some birth control and condoms if you want." he said rubbing her cheek.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"But your uh um you know is huge! I do not think they make mutant turtle condoms your size," Regina squeaked blushing.

You mean Jess not Rachelle 

Donnie then slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her and he grinded up against her pussy.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(yeah to many ocs.)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Gotcha   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo chuckled "I can have donnie make some dear. and i found a few boxes of birth control in the closet." he said.

Jess moaned in the kiss before she pulled away and got up to get the tea, before she took a sip "Chi?" she asked  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red when she heard Leo keep on calling her petnames. She secretly loved it as she nodded.

Donnie nodded asking her if she liked it at all as he took a few sips from his as well. He nuzzled her neck chirping.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo thrusted a few more times before he came inside of her. he panted softly "god your tight." he said.

Jess kissed back as she held him closer "Im alright it was about my dog." she said pulling away.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned as she saw he literally never pulled his dick outta her yet. She waited her crotch super sore.

Donnie nodded stroking her cheek and got up.  
"Do you want some tea at all to help calm and relax your nerves?"  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo soon pulled out slowly as he looked at her "Have you had your fill?" he asked her.

Jess nods as she moved closer to him "That and more kisses." she said pecking his forehead.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I think you mean daddy have YOU had YOUR fill. God I am way too sore and in pain. What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to go back home or go to school? Oh god what if I get pregnant?"

Donnie nodded and after he got up to heat up the water for tea he came back and picked her up carrying her to the living room after he got dressed and kissed her all over her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo held her close "Baby i told you your staying with me. Ill take care of everything, and i would love to have a baby with you." he said.

Rachelle lets out soft moans as she soon kissed him deeply sitting on his lap, rolling her hips   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"B-but I am not ready for one right now Leo. I am still just a teenager like you," Regina said sighing sadly.

Donnie growled and chirred softly as he kissed her lips kissing her passionately and roughly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Rachelle kissed back as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck.

Leo looked at her "Then i can get some birth control and condoms if you want." he said rubbing her cheek.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"But your uh um you know is huge! I do not think they make mutant turtle condoms your size," Regina squeaked blushing.

You mean Jess not Rachelle 

Donnie then slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her and he grinded up against her pussy.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(yeah to many ocs.)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Gotcha   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo chuckled "I can have donnie make some dear. and i found a few boxes of birth control in the closet." he said.

Jess moaned in the kiss before she pulled away and got up to get the tea, before she took a sip "Chi?" she asked  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red when she heard Leo keep on calling her petnames. She secretly loved it as she nodded.

Donnie nodded asking her if she liked it at all as he took a few sips from his as well. He nuzzled her neck chirping.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(hanging out with family  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(back)

Leo smiled as he kissed her cheek before he picked her up and brought her to the tub "Let me know if its to hot." he said setting her in the water.

Jess nods as she smiled sitting back on his lap "Yeah, my mother used to make it for me when i was sick."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"C-c-could you t-take a bath with me?" Regina stuttered as she blushed embarrassed.

Donnie nodded and he put his chin on top of her head and rubbed her legs up and down.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Second crush each?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(second crush? I dont want donnie to get jealous But second crush is mikey.)

Leo nods as he got in behind her pulling her closer as he nuzzled her. "Of course"

Jess smiled as she leaned against him liking the moment she has with him.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
He won't turtles can share and have the same mate in the wild. Mine is Raph. Can you redo Leos part to Raphs? He silents gets behind her and he blindfolds her and Raph does stuff to her?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Yeah.)

Leo looked at his brother and smirked as raph got behind her then blindfolded her. 

Raph held her arms behind her and tied them as he rubbed her clit quickly as leo held her legs.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(hows that?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Awesome   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(thx  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Np   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Wait what? I cannot see! Leo? Where are you?" Regina asked getting scared as to what was happening but she moaned softly.

Donnie was enjoying that moment with her too when all of a sudden Mikey came over and he wrapped his arms around her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess jumped as she yelped. She spilled her tea on her arm and whimpered "D-dont scare me like that!" she scolded.

Raph continued up with that pace as he licked his lips using his other hand to grope her.

Leo looked "Im here baby, just enjoy it. Trust me, i want you screaming." he said licking her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahhh but Leo please! I am still sore! I just had two rounds of sex with you!" Regina whimpered softly.

"Sorry angelcakes. The names Mikey and I am Donnies brother. One of them anyway," as Mikey kissed her cheek Donnie said to her just relax.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess looked at him as she whimpered "B-but my arm hurts." she said, moving closer to donnie.

Raph soon put a gag in her mouth and twisted her clit softly.

Leo looked at her "Just relax baby girl, or ill slap that pussy until you squirt." he purred.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina tried to moan or say anything else but she could not. Her body started to shudder.

Mikey soon got an ice pack to heal her burnt arm and put some cold compresses on it while Donnie kissed her saying it was going to be ok.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Rachelle kissed back as she pulled away and sighed softly.

Raph continued twisting it faster and kissed her neck as he groaned.

Leo used his one hand to grope her nipples as he used the other to jerk raph off groaning at the sight.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um plz no t cest   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I hate t cest   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Can you redo that part please?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(oh im sorry, i didnt know.)

Raph continued twisting her clit faster as he groaned grinding agaist her.

Leo looked as he used his one hand to twist her nipples and the other to finger her quickly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina arched her back mewling but it was muffled. If Leo was in front of her then whos plastron was her back up against?

Donnie and Mikey started to nip and suckle both sides of her neck as they both groped her boobs as well grinding against her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph smirked as he soon picked her up holding her legs wide open.

Leo leaned in as he suckled on her clit as he fingered her slowly.

Jess panted softly as she closed her eyes starting to give into the pleasure "P-please." she saod  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Regina whimpered trying to get the gag out of her mouth. She was so lost in lust but hated being gagged.

Donnie and Mikey took all of her clothes off of her and they each took a nipple into their mouth and they suckled on them roughly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess moaned as she used both of her hands to jerk them off quickly "Ahhh." she said.

Raph soon took off the gag and rubbed her legs softly.

Leo sucked harder as he groaned "You tastes so good baby." he said.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Wait R-Raph?! Is-is that you behind me? Wh-why are you doing this to me guys?!" Regina moaned out as she exploded her juices into Leos mouth.

Donnie and Mikey growled and grunted as they tweaked and made her perky buds harden and pop as each of them shoved and pumped a finger of theirs inside her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess moaned as she arched her back against donnie as she whimpered "G-guys wait i-im gonna-ahh." she said coming on their fingers.

Raph chuckled deeply as he slowly inserted himself in her ass "Just relax baby." he said.

Leo licked it all up as he moved to kiss her softly "You taste like heven baby girl." he said  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"But Leo mmf!" Regina said into the kiss.  
"Why are you ok with sharing me? Aren't you jealous?" She moaned loudly.

Donnie and Mikey each pulled their fingers out of her and Donnie got underneath her penetrating her anus hole with his dick as Mikey got on top of her and slid into her pussy.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo thrusted a few more times before he came inside of her. he panted softly "god your tight." he said.

Jess kissed back as she held him closer "Im alright it was about my dog." she said pulling away.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned as she saw he literally never pulled his dick outta her yet. She waited her crotch super sore.

Donnie nodded stroking her cheek and got up.  
"Do you want some tea at all to help calm and relax your nerves?"  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo soon pulled out slowly as he looked at her "Have you had your fill?" he asked her.

Jess nods as she moved closer to him "That and more kisses." she said pecking his forehead.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I think you mean daddy have YOU had YOUR fill. God I am way too sore and in pain. What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to go back home or go to school? Oh god what if I get pregnant?"

Donnie nodded and after he got up to heat up the water for tea he came back and picked her up carrying her to the living room after he got dressed and kissed her all over her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo held her close "Baby i told you your staying with me. Ill take care of everything, and i would love to have a baby with you." he said.

Rachelle lets out soft moans as she soon kissed him deeply sitting on his lap, rolling her hips   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"B-but I am not ready for one right now Leo. I am still just a teenager like you," Regina said sighing sadly.

Donnie growled and chirred softly as he kissed her lips kissing her passionately and roughly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Rachelle kissed back as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck.

Leo looked at her "Then i can get some birth control and condoms if you want." he said rubbing her cheek.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"But your uh um you know is huge! I do not think they make mutant turtle condoms your size," Regina squeaked blushing.

You mean Jess not Rachelle 

Donnie then slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her and he grinded up against her pussy.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(yeah to many ocs.)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Gotcha   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo chuckled "I can have donnie make some dear. and i found a few boxes of birth control in the closet." he said.

Jess moaned in the kiss before she pulled away and got up to get the tea, before she took a sip "Chi?" she asked  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red when she heard Leo keep on calling her petnames. She secretly loved it as she nodded.

Donnie nodded asking her if she liked it at all as he took a few sips from his as well. He nuzzled her neck chirping.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(hanging out with family  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(back)

Leo smiled as he kissed her cheek before he picked her up and brought her to the tub "Let me know if its to hot." he said setting her in the water.

Jess nods as she smiled sitting back on his lap "Yeah, my mother used to make it for me when i was sick."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"C-c-could you t-take a bath with me?" Regina stuttered as she blushed embarrassed.

Donnie nodded and he put his chin on top of her head and rubbed her legs up and down.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Second crush each?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(second crush? I dont want donnie to get jealous But second crush is mikey.)

Leo nods as he got in behind her pulling her closer as he nuzzled her. "Of course"

Jess smiled as she leaned against him liking the moment she has with him.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
He won't turtles can share and have the same mate in the wild. Mine is Raph. Can you redo Leos part to Raphs? He silents gets behind her and he blindfolds her and Raph does stuff to her?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Yeah.)

Leo looked at his brother and smirked as raph got behind her then blindfolded her. 

Raph held her arms behind her and tied them as he rubbed her clit quickly as leo held her legs.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(hows that?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Awesome   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(thx  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Np   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Wait what? I cannot see! Leo? Where are you?" Regina asked getting scared as to what was happening but she moaned softly.

Donnie was enjoying that moment with her too when all of a sudden Mikey came over and he wrapped his arms around her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess jumped as she yelped. She spilled her tea on her arm and whimpered "D-dont scare me like that!" she scolded.

Raph continued up with that pace as he licked his lips using his other hand to grope her.

Leo looked "Im here baby, just enjoy it. Trust me, i want you screaming." he said licking her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahhh but Leo please! I am still sore! I just had two rounds of sex with you!" Regina whimpered softly.

"Sorry angelcakes. The names Mikey and I am Donnies brother. One of them anyway," as Mikey kissed her cheek Donnie said to her just relax.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess looked at him as she whimpered "B-but my arm hurts." she said, moving closer to donnie.

Raph soon put a gag in her mouth and twisted her clit softly.

Leo looked at her "Just relax baby girl, or ill slap that pussy until you squirt." he purred.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina tried to moan or say anything else but she could not. Her body started to shudder.

Mikey soon got an ice pack to heal her burnt arm and put some cold compresses on it while Donnie kissed her saying it was going to be ok.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Rachelle kissed back as she pulled away and sighed softly.

Raph continued twisting it faster and kissed her neck as he groaned.

Leo used his one hand to grope her nipples as he used the other to jerk raph off groaning at the sight.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um plz no t cest   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I hate t cest   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Can you redo that part please?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(oh im sorry, i didnt know.)

Raph continued twisting her clit faster as he groaned grinding agaist her.

Leo looked as he used his one hand to twist her nipples and the other to finger her quickly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina arched her back mewling but it was muffled. If Leo was in front of her then whos plastron was her back up against?

Donnie and Mikey started to nip and suckle both sides of her neck as they both groped her boobs as well grinding against her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph smirked as he soon picked her up holding her legs wide open.

Leo leaned in as he suckled on her clit as he fingered her slowly.

Jess panted softly as she closed her eyes starting to give into the pleasure "P-please." she saod  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Regina whimpered trying to get the gag out of her mouth. She was so lost in lust but hated being gagged.

Donnie and Mikey took all of her clothes off of her and they each took a nipple into their mouth and they suckled on them roughly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess moaned as she used both of her hands to jerk them off quickly "Ahhh." she said.

Raph soon took off the gag and rubbed her legs softly.

Leo sucked harder as he groaned "You tastes so good baby." he said.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Wait R-Raph?! Is-is that you behind me? Wh-why are you doing this to me guys?!" Regina moaned out as she exploded her juices into Leos mouth.

Donnie and Mikey growled and grunted as they tweaked and made her perky buds harden and pop as each of them shoved and pumped a finger of theirs inside her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess moaned as she arched her back against donnie as she whimpered "G-guys wait i-im gonna-ahh." she said coming on their fingers.

Raph chuckled deeply as he slowly inserted himself in her ass "Just relax baby." he said.

Leo licked it all up as he moved to kiss her softly "You taste like heven baby girl." he said  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"But Leo mmf!" Regina said into the kiss.  
"Why are you ok with sharing me? Aren't you jealous?" She moaned loudly.

Donnie and Mikey each pulled their fingers out of her and Donnie got underneath her penetrating her anus hole with his dick as Mikey got on top of her and slid into her pussy.

Leo pulled away and shook his head "Nope, im okay to share." he said.

raph moved faster as he growled.

Jess moaned loudly as she whimpered before she started bouncing quickly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Well in that case ahh Raph please! I love you and Leo so much!!!" Regina moaned out as she told Leo to fuck her again.

Donnie and Mikey both started to thrust harder deeper and faster into her as they both bit her neck marking her as their mate and theirs only.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph moved faster as he bit the other side of her neck harshly.

Leo slow inserted himself before he moved slowly trying not to hurt her anymore.

Jess screamed out in pleasure as she came so quickly and she was shaking and whimpering at the stimuation  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Sorry I am on   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled softly as she arched her back and scratched their shoulders.

But it was too early so without climaxing yet Donnie and Mikey both grinded and slammed rougher into her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess screamed as she whimpered "T-to much!! Please!" she begged.

Leo moved a bit faster as he kept an eye on her movements and slowed down when needed.

Raph was the opposite instead of her whimpering he just pounded into her while roughly pinching her clit.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh Leo Raph please my sexy hot ninjas!" Regina screamed out like how Leo wanted her to and she orgasmed all over Leos dick.

Donnie and Mikey both thrusted into her ends one last time before climaxing into both of her holes panting and slipped outta her.


	5. Chapter 5

Both leo and raph moved quickly before they came inside her before they pulled out.

Jess was shaking as she whimpered and she looked at them "T-to m-much." she said  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina panted and was angry with Leo she slapped him across his cheek.  
“When I say I too sore and can’t have anymore sex right now I mean it Leo!” She angrily yelled at him.

Donnie and Mikey both apologized to her and they got a heating pad and some ice for her crotch as they kissed her all over making sure their mate would be comfortable.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo held his cheek before raph grabbed her hands and leo slapped her clit "You wanna play that way huh?" he asked.

Jess laid on donnie's chest as she soon fell asleep. She kept her legs shut tightly  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh oww! Leo please! I am really sore! Please if you really love me you would not be acting like this!" Regina said sobbing.  
"Can I please get outta the tub now?"

Donnie and Mikey just laid there with her sandwiching her between the two of them on the couch and fell asleep.

Sorry took a shower   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I am back   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo looked at her before he took off the blindfold and picked her up and walked to the bed room.

Raph followed them and smiled softly.

Jess was deeply asleep as she held onto donnie and mikeu  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina refused to look at Leo but she looked lovingly at Raph.  
"Raph I love you so much. Do you love me? If you do not I am not gonna be shared between the two of you."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph looked at her "I do love you regina but so does leo. You cant just have one mate, you have both of our marks making you ours." he explained.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina nodded and sighed.  
"When am I gonna be able to walk again?" She asked timidly and nervously.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph looked at her "In a few days if you rest and dont do anything." he said.

Leo went to the jojo to clear his head as he medatatef.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Y-you are scaring me Raph. What does that mean?" Regina asked as she eventually passed out from exhaustion.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph looked at her and smiled "Just sleep darling." he said falling asleep himself.

Leo slept in the dojo as he kept hid distance for a while.

Jess woke up as she quietly got up and placed on her clothes to go outside on the roofs.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(ill be on later im gonna take abnap  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina hours later woke up and she put on her clothes and her stomach was starving. She was hungry.

Ok

Donnie and Mikey were still fast asleep thinking she was still with them in their arms.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok ttyl   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Afternoon   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(hi)

Raph and leo were still asleep as leo came back and was laying on the floor.

Jess sat on the roof as she smiled softlt   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina was up and she got off the bed by crawling since she could not walk amd she kissed Leos lips.  
"Leo sweetie I am hungry."

Donnie and Mikey were up and they figured she wanted to be alone right now so they ate dinner.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leo kissed back and looked at her "What do you want baby?" he asked.

Raph was still asleep as he smiled softly before he groaned.

Jess looked at the sky and smiled at the colors 'They remind me of home' she thought  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Can I have pizza if thats ok with you?" Regina cooed asked him as she sat down in his lap nuzzling him.

"Hey baby cakes. You ok?" Mikey asked her as he and Donnie sat on either side of her holding her hands in theirs.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess looked as she nods and she relaxed "Im fine." she said.

Leo smiled and carried her to the kitchen to warm up some pizza which caused raph to come out as well  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina giggled and she held on tightly to him and rubbed Raphs crotch.  
"Your turn next time inside my pussy sexy," she purred to Raph.

Donnie and Mikey nodded as they asked her if she was hungry for any dinner at all as they wrapped an arm around her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph groaned as he let her do that. His cock hardened in her hand. "Cant wait." he said.

Leo smiled as he gave her the plate and looked at her "Tough choice, either pizza or raph for breakfest." he said to her.

Jess shook her head "Not really, my dad says i should eat less to keep my model body." she saod  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
It was not a hard choice at all. Since she was starving she gobbled and finished her pizza until it was all gone then she was wanting Raph.

"Thats not healthy for you though. You will always be gorgeous sexy and beautiful no matter what size you are to us. You need to eat. Its not good to starve yourself," Donnie said to her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess looked at him "Im not starving myself, i am eating, its just lighter food." she said.

Raph looked at her before he groaned and placed his hand on the table.

Leo watched as he stood there trying not to get hard.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina told Raph to fuck her pussy now and told Leo to fuck her anus. She moaned just thinking about it.

Donnie and Mikey both nodded and asked her if she wanted to go out on a date with them at that moment.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph patted his lap "Come on baby slide down on it." he said flicking her clit softly.

Leo held her hips as he slid into her ass.

Jess smiled and nods "That would be wonderful." she said   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina did and put his cock deep into her womb and told them both to fuck her brains out.

Mikey piggybacked her on his shell and he and Donnie went to the pier to stare out at the bay and brought and gave her for her and them to eat funnel cakes with sugar and marinara sauce on them.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(ill be back later)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ttyl  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph and leo smirked as they put their hands on her waist before slamming into her in a rough pace.

Jess smiled as she got dried seaweed and ate some of the funnel cake.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Out right now be back tomorrow   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back hold on   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled as she arched her back kissing Raphs lips.

Donnie and Mikey squeezed her hands holding her hands.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(im going to bed.(  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok night see you tomorrow   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Night  
Yesterday at 12:15 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i got to work today ill respond when i can.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Let me know when you can rp and do your next part   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(ok  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Can you rp yet?   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(yeah give me a few.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
???  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(sorry, i just had a really bad day.)

Raph kissed back as both of them pounded into her roughly before leo pulled out and slammed back in.

Jess smiled and leaned against mikey as she sighed softly.

Soon an older man apoeared and tapped his foot "Jessica marie Kim get your ass home right now!" he said   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Oh ok I am sorry to hear that   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(your good  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned and she was not even close to orgasming yet. She shuddered her nails scratching them.

Donnie and Mikey said no saying that she was theirs now and that she was gonna live with them now. Mikey picked her up as they left.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jess looked back at her father before he glared "Dont make me tell your mother!.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
???  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph and leo growled and pounded harder into her as raph slapped her clit  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
There it is lol   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned and whimpered telling Raph to not do that as she grinded against their crotches.

Mikey and Donnie ignored him and they disappeared into the shadows and entered the lair minutes later.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raph and leo growled aa they came but they didnt stop.

Jess looked down as she got looked and sighed softly  
Today at 12:52 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Sorry fell asleep last night  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i did too  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Doing my part now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(k  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina moaned and she orgasmed on Raphs dick and panted.

Donnie and Mikey brought her into the lair and put her down on the couch.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
They both soon pulled out and kissed each side of her neck "We love you." they said.

Jess got up as she sighed and sat on the stool in the kitchen  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Regina mewled and blushed at this and nuzzled the both of them purring.

"Whats wrong baby? Are you ok?" Donnie and Mikey both asked her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(ill be on later  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok I am back and took a nap   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey you back to rp?   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(yeah)

Raph and leo smiled and held her close as they relaxed 

Jess looked at them "Im fine" she said holding it in.


End file.
